Dr Brad
by isis chandra wu
Summary: Dr. Brad Crawford, sex counselor...
1. Help

**Dr. Brad**

Chapter I:Help!

Humid… flaming red… the whole atmosphere was a reincarnation of hell.

Hot. It was so damn hot.

He wiped the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. What kind of place is this?

No windows. Dark colors everywhere. No air conditioner, or a friggin' electric fan, for God's sake.

I can't breathe in this…room…can't…must get outta…here… 

Just as the boy reached for the door, another man stepped in, persuading him to sit back in his chair.

He peered at the older man who had sat down and shuffled with a file or two…facing him, studying him, unveiling him. He was an extraordinary man. Weird, if you think of it. His eyes had a semblance of snow, cold and piercing… so contradicting the flames embracing this tiny office. What's more? He was wearing a fucking fur coat.

The boy's staring game was cut short when the man looked at him as if he just noticed him, for the first time.

"Perhaps you'd care for a cup of lust?" the master asked, a mischievous grin tugging on his mouth.

The boy shook his head. _What the hell is lust?_

"No?" He answered in surprise. Then, he laughed, and added, "I know what you want! Milk. That's it! MILK…" More laughter.

Moron… Are all sex counselors really like this? 

"Well, don't just sit there!" The counselor's voice boomed. "Do you even talk, boy?"

At this, the young lad slightly trembled. He was a bit hesitant before the words came pouring out. "I just… I just wanna know bout…you know…"

"You know?" The words dribbled in the doctor's mouth. "I do not know about what you know…"

"I just want your help, okay?"

Silence. The heat continued to choke the boy, and he couldn't help but pant helplessly as the doctor murdered him with eyes so terribly, terribly inhuman.

"How old are you?"

The boy coughed. "Uh, nineteen, sir…" _Well, it's a bit closer._

"Very well…I will attend to your case," the doctor concluded, smiling at him.

The boy returned the feeling, taking a glimpse at the plaque on the mahogany desk…

Dr. Brad Crawford, M.D. … 


	2. The Interview

Chapter II:The Interview

A/n: just your ordinary interview cut short due to some weird interruption…

I am recording this conversation, okay? I just want you to relax. No raspy breathing or anything that could cause disruption… stop fidgeting! And sit down! Okay… I've been doing this for 16 years and I know what I'm doing. So trust me, okay? Recording starts… 3…2…1…

Brad Crawford (B): case 52145 date of interview: march 18… year withheld… interviewer: Dr. Brad Crawford… Interviewee: name withheld…

Our Frustrated Little Sex Kitten: cough

B: age?

: nineteen…

B: school? Or job?

: …stopped studying…no job as of the moment…

B: what did you do then?

: stuff…

B?

: in the drug business…

B: hmm… parents?

: (pause) mother, known only as Cherry by everyone. Including me… never really close to her… father deceased before I was born…

B: do you know your mom's a prostitute?

: uh… (eyes darkening)

B: I don't mean to be rude…but I have to be frank if I'm going to get anywhere with you…so?

: I know…

B: and?

: I hate her. Any problem with that?

B: of course not… so do you have a girlfriend?

: no…

B: hmm… boyfriend?

: (cough) er, no…

B: do you have any confusion regarding your sexuality?

: sometimes…

B: inclined to…?

: being bi…

B: have you been raped in your childhood?

: no…(defensively)

B: have you raped somebody?

: god, no!

B: just standard procedure, boy…calm down… (pause) so when have you been devirginized then?

: uh…15…

B: with whom?

: my neighbor…

B: and did you take the initiative? How'd you feel?

: yeh I did… it was my decision… I felt sick afterwards.

B: sick in what sense?

: guilty. Sorta disgusted at myself…something like that… I was young then and besides, Janna said she hurt like hell…

B: do you jack off?

: (super long pause) I guess…everyone does.

B: too often? Too less?

: just your average nightly bouts…

B: do you watch x-rated or hentai movies, the lot?

: (Cough! Cough!) no…

B: …or own some porn mags?

: (COUGH! COUGH!) boys will be boys…

B: I see.

: do you?

B: of course! I'm human… so let's focus on your problem… speak…

: I guess… when my roommate kind of (cough) touched me and then he called me an ass…sorta put me down…

B: can you expound on that "touch"?

: (gulp) graphic?

B: describe it to me… just answer me, will ya? There's no room for shame here…this is classified information…

: well, I was reading some comics… it was about midnight I think… he had just finished bathing and was, well, he was nude! He didn't bother to use a towel anymore… but that night, IT was so BIG! Man, my eyes just popped out…

B: (to himself) must get the number of that boy…

: …and then, he laughed at my surprise…and he suddenly grabbed my dick like this (grabs Brad's dick) and it was an easy target since I was just wearing boxers, for chrissake…and he just squeezed it like there was no tomorrow like this (squeezes the life out of Brad's… Brad's eyes pop and he pants like crazy as the boy tells of his best friend's "touch"…) and well.. he stripped me and white stuff was actually coming out of my… just like yours! (laughs)

B: just continue, bitch! (pants and groans)

: I don't know… it felt totally hot when he did these to my balls (fondles Brad's morsels) then I was really partly scared coz the white stuff won't stop coming and I was like convulsing violently… and then it all burst out when he started to suck me like this… (sucks Brad's dick pretty good)

B: (moans and groans and moans)

: hey… yours taste like honey… (continues to suck but then abruptly stands up) and then he stopped and called me a cockteaser when I punched him for sticking a finger into my asshole… (sits down) that was when my frustration started… he wouldn't talk to me after that… and I don't like it… I mean… it wasn't anything new… I've made love to different people (of my own will and not) – 1 girl, 2 boys, 4 of everything in between… but that was the first time with a friend…my best friend, at that… I just don't know anymore…

B: (pants heavily and starts to dress himself) okay, we'll, uh… (pant) end our discussion for now… you can leave.

(footsteps heard in the background)

B: uh, hey, kid!

: yeah?

B: can you meet me in my (cough) office?

(Uh-oh, Brad! You forgot to turn off the recorder!)

a/n: wehehe! Okay I'm a sick perverted psycho…and u can't stop me! Okay…kidding aside, I just wanna apologize for all those who were offended with the upper chappie…hehe…was kinda outta my head when I wrote that…read and review!

p.s. I'm going to wait for reviews/suggestions and only until I get five votes on a certain "boy" will I upload the next chappie…which I already wrote when I was well, sober…AND is finished and just waiting for the identity of the frustrated little bitchboy…uu


	3. Liquid Dreams

a/n: I baptize the bitchboy…

**Chapter III:Liquid Dreams**

He was kissing her in front of me... with passion as wild as that of a caged beast. He was there, hovering over her so hungrily... his eager lustful hands cupping that ivory face. His mouth capturing hers, as she hung her head back in delicious surrender.

And the worst part was when she kissed him back, with an ardor equaling, maybe even surpassing his. She was young and adventurous, with a charm and wit that could drive men mad. She was capable of giving huge amounts of the exotic substance called love; but could also take it away, leaving stings and scars which unfortunately, comes with the package.

I knew her well... and the fact of seeing her lips against what was mine burned me bad.

My lover and my mother.

How fucking ironic...

My panting slowed heavily as I watched his hands caress a part of her I do not have... I cannot have... those hands I thought were contented with the company of men. I was wrong.

As he traced a path in her skin, I suffered quietly, feeling a scorching pain, and not the pleasure she was experiencing.

I closed my eyes for I cannot get myself to see what he did next... I cannot accept the cruel reality of man and woman uniting as one... of how until now, one cannot deny the unexplainable attraction between both sexes.

He traded me for a clit.

When I heard the sounds from the other room, I ran with a speed I thought I never had, scampering from alley to alley as my tears blinded me.

There was no sense for any direction now. What is the use of life without the significant half? A world of soliloquy awaits me... But I cannot live like that!

Maybe I should not live. Maybe Death is the only alternative. Maybe it is the way towards a better life. Maybe -

...And I stumbled into the arms of a tall, stocky man with eyes that could sweep the world off its feet, and lips which could fill all the emptiness in me... lips which now lowered down on mine, to stay there for a moment of heaven, erasing all other thoughts.

I looked up and couldn't help but gasp. He called my name with an endearment, and I wanted to laugh at that brief second, wondering at the randomness of World's coincidences... But as I heard my name for the second time, I realized this wasn't a laughing matter or a mere coincidence... It was something the stars have charted...or something poetic like that.

"Who are you?" I managed to sputter, not yet over with the new feelings astir in me.

"Brad Crawford..." He replied with a mysterious smile. Time stood still as I pondered, repeating his name over and over again. I knew this man from somewhere... His name was so familiar. Yet, I couldn't remember anything at all!

But all my senses froze as he wrapped me again in an embrace I know I couldn't escape that easily. I snuggled closer to him, giving in to the heat his body was offering... And I let the tears flow as his mouth reclaimed me. This time, I savored the taste of him, detecting a trace of raspberry and scotch.

I gave him freedom; his hands wandering all over my body, exploring the hidden troves of my soul, as I complete my need with his supple lips. Grinding hardness against hardness, to the rhythm of a slow sensuous dance, we rode higher and higher to the point of Nirvana, breathing heavily, sweating profusely, loving endlessly...

Together, we trespassed into the territory of gods as we reached climax, clinging helplessly to each other, hoping never to fall into that dark unknown pit where lovers usually die...

TIT TIT TIT TIT TIT TIT...

The boy jerked awake from his sleep, not noticing the tight grip his hands had on his bulging cock through dripping shorts. "Shit!" He spat as he searched for the phone with the annoying ring tone.

Finally finding it, he answered, all the while wiping his stained hand, blushing madly. "Hello?"

"Fuck you, Schuldig!" The other line snapped. "You were supposed to meet me here an hour ago. That was the schedule...if you didn't fucking lose it..."

"I didn't," he lied, the memory of his subconscious imprinted in his head.

"Well, get your ass off the bed and meet me in the office in five!" The other person said, anger waning but still seething. "You're not the only one with problems, you know..."

"Yes, Brad... I mean, Doctor Crawford... Bye..." Schuldig whispered, hurriedly finishing his morning rituals for fear of the Doc's wrath.

_Shit_, he thought, sprinting towards Sunset Boulevard. _What was that dream all about! Patients don't go fantasizing about their freakin' sex doctor, for Chrissake!_

……

a/n: scream out for any violent reactions, please…


	4. The Boy Enters the Room

Chapter IV:The Boy Enters the Office...

The windows are closed;

this place is still hot.

Brad Crawford stinks

with the stench of rot.

In this chappie,

fucking is not

prohibited by the

whole fanfiction lot.

Look -

I wouldn't want to be caught

making up a story 'bout a straight man and a faggot.

These friggin' words

are all I've got...

And now -

this stupid rhyme

closes with a dot.

A/n:

Shit! I'm smoking too much pot/

Now, my face is smeared with snot/

hei, i could do this! hehe


	5. Physical Examination

a/n: before I proceed with the next chapter, I better explain what the hell chapter 4 was. Okay, here goes. Chapter 4 was one of my insanity bouts. So forgive me but I actually like that part! Bwahahah

**Chapter V:Physical Examination**

"Take a deep breath now," Dr. Crawford ordered, studying Schuldig's bare torso. It was Wednesday, the third appointment for Schu's consultation on sexual awareness. It was time for the test on sensations… (Dr. brad's favorite part…)

Really wanting to get "better", Schuldig followed his doctor's orders. He took in a huge supply of oxygen.

"And out!" Dr. Brad said, touching, er, checking his chest. Schuldig puffed out air.

"Okay…" Brad muttered, writing on his log book whatever. Afterwards, he set it down and looked at the redhead in the eye. He explained the test. "So, Schu Schu... I just want you to have some background info about our exercise today… it's all about sensations and how you respond to them. This will be very important especially if you want to know if there is "something" in a touch or not. …And I will be getting samples of your bodily fluids and all that, for lab tests yadayadayada, okay?"

Schuldig nodded eagerly, and listened intently. He wanted to absorb every single thing.

As soon as the doctor finished explaining, Ken readied himself, stripping himself naked down to briefs (as Doctor Crawford had adviced). Dr. C got some massage oils and other paraphernalia (one even looking suspiciously like a medical dildo!).

"On your chest," the doc said. Schuldig obeyed and tried to feel comfy. Crawford started to apply the oil on his back, slowly going up his shoulders.

"Hmmm… that's good…" Schu murmured, relaxing.

"I know…" the doctor replied. He moved his hands forward so as to grasp Schu's chest. He heard a quick intake of breath. Enjoying it, his hands found their way to his nipples, and he began caressing them softly. Instantly, the peaks turned taut.

"I feel weird, doc…" Schuldig managed to sputter.

"Yes…" the doctor replied, suddenly twisting his nipples hard, which drew a scream from the boy.

"DOC!"

"It's okay," Brad replied. "That reaction's just normal…" He smiled inwardly. "Now when I do this…" He lowered his hands and massaged his ass. "…What do you feel?"

Schuldig choked. He was hard right now. But should he tell the doc? "Nothing," he lied.

"Hmm… How about this?" The doc still massaged his butt, but now slower and more sensual.

Schu moaned, wiggling his butt a bit, unable to control himself.

"That's it, Schu Schu," Brad commented, applying more pressure on the soft globules. "Now, I'm about to do something which may hurt a bit but don't worry 'cause afterwards, it won't…" He warned, his hands successfully finding a gap in the boy's briefs and sliding his fingers in.

With no further ado, Brad slipped a finger into Schuldig's asshole, penetrating the boy. "Oh FUCK!" Schu screamed, tightening. "What the hell is that, doc?" The fact that Doctor Crawford's nails were as sharp as rose thorns – beautiful but undoubtedly painful – didn't help.

"Just wait a bit…" Doc continued, calming the boy but adding two more fingers simultaneously.

"AARGH!" Schuldig felt as if insides tore apart. This is the end! This is the end! He screamed even louder as the doctor's fingers scissored him.

"Ooh… we got ourselves a stretchy…" Brad whispered, turned on by what he was doing, oblivious to Schu's screams of mercy.

_I like pleasure spiked with pain and music is my aeroplane. It's my aeroplane… Songbird sweet and sour Jane and music is my aeroplane. It's my aeroplane… Pleasure spiked with pain… that motherfucker's always spiked with pain… _Doctor Brad sang along to the Red Hot chili Peppers' Aeroplane, all the while probing Schuldig's sweet ass, knowing the boy was experiencing pleasure spiked with pain.

"Ooh…" Schuldig breathed, hips convulsing violently, muscles tightening more, feeling the pain descend into dull throbs.

Doc's eyes sparkled, speeding up his ministrations. "What are you feeling, Schu Schu?" He shouted over Schuldig's cries.

"Something…!"

"What!"

"Something!"

"You know fucking well what I'm trying to say, so shut the drama and tell me how you fucking feel!" Brad's veins jutted out as he screeched at the still-shy redhead.

"AARGH!" Schuldig couldn't take it anymore. The doc had found that so-called heavenly spot and pressed at it with such fervor that he instantly gave in. He bellowed as loud as he could as milky-white juice sprayed out from his erection, messing his stomach and the doc's quite busy fingers.

Schu's panting was all they could hear. He sat up, and stared at his twitching dick. Brad was silently studying his own hand, streaming with the boy's cum.

"What… is something…wrong with…me?" Schuldig asked in between gasps.

"Hmm…" Brad smelled his messed-up hand, and then stuck his tongue out to lick it. "Hmm…"

Schu's eyes met the doctor's, questioningly with a tinge of disgust and amazement.

"Hmm…" Crawford lapped his hand clean. "Yogurt-y consistency…banana flavor with traces of chocolate chips…" He scribbled something on his log book. He looked at a quite frustrated and confused boy, and suddenly grabbed hold of his face and kissed him. Hard.

Schuldig freed himself from Crawford's demanding lips. Breathing heavily, he asked, "What was that all about, Doc?"

"For good luck, katzchen."

"Good luck?" asked Schuldig, totally ignoring the fact that Crawford just called him a _kitten_ in German.

Crawford nodded and sighed. "I don't know how to break this to you, Schuldig…"

Oh my God. Schul was totally unprepared for this. All he thought was that this was just some ordinary test on senses or something… Now he could come out of this office diagnosed with an infected penis or a totally serious HIV infection or something! "What is it, Doc?" Schuldig gulped and paled. "What have I got?"

"You've got…"

8

tbc/

a/n: now how's that for a cliffy! Lol What sickness does Schu have? When will Crawford stop making moves on a poor innocent guy who has wet dreams of his doctor? Will Schu ever learn the secrets of love-making! Find out in the next chapter of…tatatatatata… Dr. Brad! Lol gawd, I'm insane.


	6. In Critical Condition

**DR. BRAD**

**Chapter 6:****In Critical Condition**

Schuldig couldn't think straight.

He was sick. He was ill. He was in critical condition.

He had Cockitis.

According to Dr. Brad, it was an illness wherein the infected could only "come" with a man. The infected does not necessarily have to be gay. But he could never "come" with a woman anymore. Worse, Schuldig was in Stage 3, the second to the most critical stages, where his body would have to "release" two liters thrice a week to avoid "coming" blood.

Dr. Brad said he'd have to meet him on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays starting next week. He advised him not to wear underwear anymore, every time he's scheduled for a check-up.

Schuldig was depressed not because he couldn't fuck a girl anymore. He knew, in the deep recesses of his soul, that he was truly gay. But that was not what was bothering him.

What was bothering him was how his cousin, Manx, had been looking at him. With those sleazy, lust-induced eyes that wanted to lick him to pieces, until he was squirming in his own juice.

So what's the problem, you say? Why can't he just tell her straight out "I can't give you cum 'coz I'm sick and I might die if I fuck with a clit"?

Because he knew she wouldn't take that for an answer. And she would have to beat him up everyday for the rest of his life until he gives in **or** until she would give up and throw him out of **her** house, the house he'd been living in ever since his fucking mother had choked on a cock to death.

And Schuldig was just confused, befuddled, wrecked out of his mind because he couldn't think of any other place to go if ever Manx decided to kick him out. Which means, he would have to "please" her. But "pleasing" would mean "coming", and how could he "come" if he couldn't?

So it all goes back to the disease. And how not having it would have been heaven on earth. A house to live in for him. A cock to suck on for Manx. Everyone lives happily ever after.

But, of course, there is no "happily ever after" in real life. And Schuldig has this fucked-up fuck disease. And he may not have a home anymore. And no cock for Manx.

It was a sorry, sorry world.

Schuldig was even sorrier for himself.

----------

At the clinic…

Schuldig:Uh, hi. Is Dr. Crawford in?

Nurse with Oversized Boobs:No. Do you have an appointment?

Schuldig:Uh, no. I just wanted to ask him something… Uh, do you know where he is?

N.w.O.B.:Christ! How do I know? Wait… check another branch of this clinic, somewhere between Yonge St. and whatever… you'll find it.

Schu:Okay, thanks…

----------

Another branch of this clinic, somewhere between Yonge St. and whatever…

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

No answer.

Schu looked around the reception area. There was no one around except for the security guard who'd been spacing out ever since he stepped in. Or maybe even before he came in. He didn't know.

_There's supposed to be a nurse here, right?_

There was no nurse, either.

"Hey!" He called the security guard. "Where's everybody?"

The guard just shrugged then looked away.

Shit. Oh well, I could explore… it's not as if anybody could stop me.

It was just a small clinic. Somewhat like a smaller version of the main branch. But the same, nevertheless. Same purpose, same doctor, even the same pungent smell.

First door on the right. **Keep Out of Radiation**

Uh, no…

**Washrooms**

**Dr. Christine Millicent James, M.D.**** - ****Psychological Orgasm**

Whoo… nice.

**Testing Laboratory 6A**

**Archives**

_Just books?__ Kama Sutra is a book, right?_ Schuldig peeked in.

"Hey, what you doing here?" A silver-haired one-eyed guy barked at him. He was sorting out some files and all when Schuldig's head popped into view.

"I'm the new janitor," Schuldig lied. "I was looking for the Workers' manual since they didn't give me one."

"Oh." One Eye eyed him. "We don't need work manuals here. Just do your job. Clean, sweep, whatever. You get pay. Everyone's happy. Period."

"Right…" Shuldig's voice traced off. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Oh right," One Eye replied. "Name's Farfarello…"

"Farfarello…" Shu interrupted. "You're named after a demon?"1

"How would I know? Not like I named myself," Farfarello shot back. "Farfarello…but here, they call me Porn Boy."

"_Porn boy?_" Wtf.

"Yeah, see, I sort out the files here and stuff. You know what kind of clinic this is. It ain't pretty. All of 'em like porn." He chuckled. "Supply the doc with weekly issues, too. Get myself a coupla bucks. Business…all business."

"Uh, right." Schu decided it was for the better if he left right away. It didn't help that he kept on imagining Farfarello's missing eye was looking straight through him. "I got to go, uh, clean toilets now…"

"Nice meeting you."

Yeah. And he closed the door with a bang. That was weird.

Next door. **Washrooms.**

**Dr. Gertrude Tyler**

**Charity House **

Charity House? Wtf is this doing here? I mean, this is a friggin' sex clinic! Weirded out, Schu slowly opened the door. It led to three more doors, and this somewhat surprised him. Strange.

Without hesitation, he opened the first door…

…

…gasped…

…

…and dropped to his knees at the sight before him.

TBC

A/N: I don't know if you could see the footer but hell, I'll explain it here. Farfarello was a demon mentioned in Dante Alighieri's Inferno. I don't know if it's just supposed to be an ordinary name or a demon's name but it just came into my mind and – poof – it became Coco Crunch! Lmfao forgive me. Lol

I don't know if Ima continue with Dr. Brad. It all depends on you, dear reader. Just click on that review button and we'll see. :D


End file.
